


Trick or Treat

by ParaducksSpace



Series: Life is Weird so at Least Try to Have Fun [3]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen, I promise it's a holiday fic, Modern AU, arguments over christmas movies, impromptu present giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParaducksSpace/pseuds/ParaducksSpace
Summary: “Tell her that Nightmare before Christmas is a Halloween movie and it shouldn’t be in our holiday rotation.”





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Is this crack? maybe  
> Is it short? perhaps  
> Will you read it? i hope so

“Nightmare before Christmas is a Halloween movie!” 

“No, it is absolutely a Christmas movie! It’s right there in the title!”

Ryder rolled her eyes as she looked over at this bickering pair. She sighed softly, looking back up at the book she was reading. She was just starting to get into the intricacies of cowboy culture in the 19th century when a pair of hands pushed the book back down. 

“Tell her that Nightmare before Christmas is a Halloween movie and it shouldn’t be in our holiday rotation.” Cass’s face was red with frustration as she glanced over at Veronica who shrugged in response. 

“I think it’s a Christmas movie and there’s nothing you can do to change it.” Veronica said, placing the case in the stack of holiday movies. 

Ryder exhaled slowly, lowering her book and looking between the two of them. 

“You guys do know that I don’t celebrate Christmas right?” Ryder said, dog-earring her page and setting the book down. “Like, that's a thing we’ve discussed.” 

“You can be Jewish and still tell if a movie is about Christmas or Halloween.” Cass said, huffing and sitting down on the couch opposite Veronica. 

Ryder sighed, leaning forward and steepling her fingers. “How about a proposition?”

Before long, the three of them were out in the cold weather, a big bag over Veronica’s shoulder. 

“All you have to do is knock.” Ryder smiled, looking at the two in front of her. 

They both sighed at the same time, Veronica lowering the bag off her shoulder and opening it slightly. She knocked on the door, a very loud and insistent sound, and a small bang could be heard from the second floor. Soon enough, the door swung open.

“Trick or treat.” both girls parroted. 

The surprised look of the lady behind the door as she opened to see the three girls was enough to make Ryder almost double over laughing. 

“Take a present.” Veronica said, lips tight and arms stiff.

The lady cautiously took a present from the bag before closing the door on them. 

Ryder, wiping her eyes from the laughter tears that almost fell, sighed happily as she slapped both of them on the back. 

“Alright, gals. Next house.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks hmu at paraducksspace on Most Sites including tumblr


End file.
